


Stardust and Pink Sugar

by deannalauren



Series: Stardust verse [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren/pseuds/deannalauren
Summary: In the second Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity struggles to come to terms with changes in the future. Crystal Tokyo never came to be, but she finds she doesn't miss the crystal castle she saw in the future when she lives on her beloved moon again, with her guardians and her King and her children. She does miss Chibi Moon and wishes her oldest had even a single drop of magic in her veins. And she loves both her daughters, unconditionally, so much her heart feels like it will go supernova - but her heart is broken too, just a few cracks in the crystal because one child is magic and the other is not.(please read the notes!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this Sailor Moon AU and wanted some opinions before I finish it or develop it. In this version, Crystal Tokyo doesn’t happen but the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance are restored. Serenity and Endymion have a second child and I took a different take on the Black Lady arc. At this point I've only gotten to Small Lady/Chibiusa becoming Black Lady, so some of the characters I tagged haven't been introduced yet. I got the idea for this from a Headcanon on tumblr that says the Sailor Cosmos' existence came from the rare event of a second moon princess being born (note that the translation of the manga is slightly off and that Cosmos actually says she was "a sailor moon" and I interpret the Sailor Quartet's comments about only one moon princess being born as a rumour and that occasionally Moon Queen's can have more children just that it is very rare). 
> 
> So I hope you guys are interested and maybe feel interested in commenting with suggestions. I'm going to put some info on my second moon princess, Luna, at the end notes!
> 
> Check out http://deannalaurend.tumblr.com/tagged/stardustandpinksugar for all the cool stuff about this universe, the characters, etc.

“The strongest stars have hearts of crystal, and our champions – our guardians, the strongest among us, they are made of stardust, with hearts of crystal and magic in their veins,” Queen Serenity whispers to her wide-eyed daughter, who had sucked the tip of her blonde pigtail into her mouth. Serenity gently pulls the hair from her daughter’s mouth, who looks sheepish when she realizes she’d done this. “You little one will be queen someday, and your guardians, one from each world, will help you keep peace.”

“Am I made of stardust too mama,” Little Princess Serenity asks her mother, whose smile falters for a moment.

“You are made of moonlight,” she says finally.

Serenity has to die and comeback, fight Beryl and remember before she realizes that her mother lied to her. That she was made of stardust and her heart was crystal and her blood magic. It’s that moment that she also realises her tears are made of light and can make a part of her heart of crystal appear in her hands.

\- - -

When Usagi Small Lady Serenity is born she doesn’t have a crescent mark on her forehead. Serenity frowns and doesn’t understand why her child is not made of stardust. Serenity hopes that Small Lady’s mark will come - that her power is hidden like hers was when she was Tsukino Usagi. Remembers that Chibiusa was 9 years old for 900 years before she awakened and started to grow. But Small Lady turns 9 and keeps growing. She’s 10 and still doesn’t have a mark, it doesn’t come when she’s 12 or 14 either. Small Lady is loved - so loved, Hotaru plays with her all the time so excited that her best friend has been born. But everyone is afraid for her - this child of the moon with no power. The galaxy is a dangerous place and her parents have targets painted on their backs in bright colours for every invasion, every crazy villain, every heart of darkness. Serenity doesn’t understand - she’s met Sailor Chibi-Moon, knows she exists - so why doesn’t Small Lady have any power? And then Serenity remembers, remembers that the future changed and guesses this must be part of the change. The only comfort she has is maybe this means Black Lady won’t exist either.

When Luna Serenity is born the people on the moon, the earth, and all the other worlds are filled with joy - this princess has a mark. Endymion throws a party, people come from all over to celebrate. He stands over the bassinet, showing off the baby with golden curls and blue-violet eyes, golden moon on her forehead marking her as special. But Queen Serenity sits on her throne, a polite smile on her face, Small Lady beside her who is so excited about having a baby sister, and Serenity wishes that the golden mark was on her Pink Sugar Princess - then she hates herself a little bit. 

Luna and Artemis, in their human forms, smile at the baby, Luna’s smile so big at the honour of being the namesake for this little princess and Uranus has taken to her role of godmother very seriously and stands like a sentry in her blue dress near the bassinet with Neptune on her arm. The inners smile and dance with their knights, while Saturn and Pluto stand by their Queen - remembering Sailor Chibi Moon and wishing she were here. 

There is dancing and music and food, and the Queen's heart is filled with love and heartbreak all at once. Serenity loves Little-Luna, she does. But she wishes it were Small Lady that was special and the guilt that she feels when her heart swells with pride at golden mark on Luna almost breaks her heart of crystal apart.  
\---  
"Mama!" Luna calls, skipping through the palace halls. She ducks into various rooms, until she finds her mother sitting in a room with a painting of a girl with bubblegum pink odangos on the wall and a pink sailor uniform. Her mother sitting in a chair holding a worn picture and dressed in a white sweater and jeans. "Mama?" Luna questions, tugging her braid over her shoulder. Her mother looks up, her eyes are faintly red and she stares at Luna for a moment as if she isn't quite sure who she is.   
"Hello Stardust," she says - her mother rarely says Luna's name. It's not until Luna is older that she realizes that she is the daughter of a queen who forgets her name.  
\---  
Her mother started calling her Stardust when Luna was little, always looking at the stars. She remembers the first time she called her that. Her and her father were lying in the gardens, her mother sitting on a swing nearby with Small Lady – one of the few times all of them were together.  
"What am I made of?" Luna asked, staring at the bright lights in the sky. Her father had laughed.  
"What do you mean little one?" he asked, running fingers through blonde curls. Her mother seems to understand though, and smiles at the sky.  
"You are made of star stuff my love," she says, remembering another life when she asked her mother a similar question, "you are my stardust princess with a heart of crystal and magic in her veins." And from then on she was Stardust.  
“What about me Mama?” Small Lady asks, looking at the stars.   
“You my darling are made of pink sugar,” she says, her smile barely faltering. But Small Lady frowns, arms crossed over her chest.   
\---  
When Luna is 4, she learns about Sailor Chibi-Moon and that the room her mother cries in sometimes hosts a painting of a different Small Lady who was made of both pink sugar and stardust, and Luna understands now why she never has odangos in her hair like Mama and Small Lady. Luna hated being Stardust for a while after that, she was bitter and angry - feeling unwanted and alone. She learned to hate pink, and hate that her mother never called her by her name – “can’t you remember it!?” she would scream, “I know you prefer Chibiusa but I am your daughter too!” and then she would run, leave to stay with Uranus and Neptune for a few days. And then her father would come and walk her home, gripping her hand tightly in his own and whispering how loved she is. 

Luna awakens as Sailor Amethyst Moon the same year and the look on her mother's face when she sees her transformation makes Luna angrier. In a flash of light Luna had disappeared and Sailor Amethyst Moon had taken her place, Luna looked up at her mother expecting to see pride on her face because she’s awakened finally but Serenity is frowning. Luna’s world shattered, she turned on her heel and straight to Uranus and Neptune who looked so, so proud of her. 

“Look at you Kitten!” Uranus said, “all grown up!” and Luna smiles, relieved. 

“We are so proud of you,” Neptune says and Luna wraps her godparents in a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you Little-Luna,” Endymion said, placing a kiss on top of her head and joining the hug. The inners and Pluto and Saturn smiled at her too, and everyone clapped and cheered. But Small Lady glared at her sister, resentment building in her heart at her stardust sister and Chaos starts to whisper in her ear. 

\---

Luna starts sailor training immediately with all of the guardians. Uranus teachers her the sword, and Mars the bow. She has separate lessons with Mercury now, and Small Lady’s heart hardens a little bit more while Luna learns special things she isn’t allowed to be a part of. Luna doesn’t have much power yet, she’s still little after all, but the power she does have makes Serenity scowl. Luna’s attacks aren’t pink sugar hearts or twinkle yells like Sailor Chibi Moon’s were, but dragons of light. There’s something darker about Sailor Amethyst Moon, more mysterious, that makes Serenity’s heart ache for Sailor Chibi Moon even more.

\---

Small Lady comes of age and there is still no magic in her veins. There is a grand ball on the moon, Small Lady wears a dress of pink and a golden circlet across her forehead, crescent moon in the center to mark her as royalty, and it feels heavy on her head. 

When Luna comes of age and she wears no circlet on her head, her golden mark is enough and Small Lady fumes as Luna twirls around the dancefloor with their father. Chaos whispers in her ear, darkening her heart. 

It’s Luna’s coming of age ball that Small Lady with her darkened heart meets the Dark Moon clan with their black moon emblems and dark magics. She meets wiseman who gives her dark crystals and she wears a circlet with the black moon on her forehead - this crown is not heavy like her golden circlet. Wiseman gives her power, magics to stake her claim - she is the heir, she should not have to feel weak. Luna is simply a spare who doesn’t deserve the power she has. And Small Lady becomes Black Lady, and Black Lady plans to take the power that is rightfully hers from her unfortunate stardust sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Luna!  
>   
>  **Biographical**  
>  **Full Name** Luna Serenity  
>  **Alignment** Moon Kingdom  
>  **Resides** Moon Palace, Oxford University  
>  **Occupation** Student, Princess of Earth and Moon  
>  **Aliases** Stardust, Kitten, Little-Luna  
>  **Titles** Princess Luna Serenity  
>  **Forms** Sailor Amethyst Moon, Princess Luna Serenity, Sailor Cosmos  
>  **Associates** Solar System Senshi (Haruka and Michiru are her godparents), Sailor Quartet, Family, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Helios, 
> 
> **Personal**  
>  **Birthdate** Feb. 20 (pieces)  
>  **Height** 5'  
>  **Gender** Female  
>  **Species** Human (Lunarian)  
>  **Blood Type** O  
>  **Relatives** Queen Serenity II, King Endymion, Ikuko Tsukino, Kenji Tsukino, Shingo Tsukino, Queen Serenity, Usagi Small Lady Serenity


End file.
